Lilly's Miracle
by miuhleex3
Summary: When Lilly was 15, she was pulled away from her home. Not evan saying bye. Now, at 24 Lilly is teaching. But when her terrible past comes back to haunt her. Who will help? A mystery that will have you guessing till the very end! LillyxJoe
1. First Day Of School

**Chapter 1.**

**At 15 years old, Lilly was pulled from her home without even a goodbye to anyone. Now at 24 Lilly is a teacher, just trying to get through life day to day. Till She meets a student who brings back her horrible past and opend the door to a new future.**

**LillyxJoe MileyxJake**

**-do not own hannah montana charcters, sadly.**

**xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxo**

Lilly Walker walked into East Northumberland Primary, The school where she worked. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a bun; she wore a back skirt with white shirt and black high heels. It was the first day back at school after the holidays.

She had decided to go early to get things in her head straightened. She sat at her desk with her hands on her head. She had been teaching for 2 years now, she had got a job the second she left collage, which made her 24 now.

She was teaching 6 year olds. She laughed at the thought.

She had first wanted to become a teacher when she was 16, she had been a skateboarding, wild, free girl, at 15 but the day before she turned 16, everything changed.

It was September 2 and Lilly was walking home from school. She had left her best friend Miley Stewart at her house and was walking up the next 2 blocks to her house. She arrived at her house to find it quite and empty. Suddenly 2 men jumped out from nowhere grabbed her and put her in a police car.

"Am I in some sort of trouble?" she had asked all those years ago.

The man who was sitting closest to her in the car pulled of his glasses and spoke the horrible words that changed her life forever.

"Lilly Truscott, there has been a situation…….."

As he continued to tell her what was happening to her life. Lilly looked back at her house and watched as her old life slowly slipped away.

She silently screamed for it all to come back.

"Excuse me miss," asked a little girl with curly blond hair, and brown eyes asked. Lilly looked at the little girl and smiled.

"What's your name young one?"

The little girl smiled.

"My names Hannah Ryan."

"That's a lovely name" Lilly said smiling. "What did you want to ask?"

"Is this my class?" said Hannah. Lilly looked at the names she had on the list. Sure enough Hannah Ryan was right there.

"Yes you are sweetie have a seat and I'll start calling the names."

Lilly watched the room fill with about 30 young kids all smiling up at her.

"My names Miss Walker, I'll be your teacher."

xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Goodbye Rhys," Lilly said, waving. "Next time please remember your pens belong on paper not up your nose. Bye Jenny, I love your dress, please remember to bring lunch tomorrow." Lilly watched as all the kids left with there bags.

"Remember to hand those important notices to your parents. So I can meet them all." Said Lilly looking down because little Hannah was holding her hand.

"I like you Miss Walker. You a great teacher, I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

"Thankyou Hannah, bye." Lilly said, letting go of her hand.

When everyone left Lilly pushed in the kids chairs grabbed there work for her to correct that night and left. In the staff car park, Lilly found hersealf watching the kids palying on the playground. Hannah Ryan caught her attention straight away. She was havig sos much fun. Her mother came up to her picked her up and carried her to her car. _Swee_t! thought Lilly. _I cant wait to meet the parents of that girl._

Lilly then got in her car and drove home.

xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Lilly walked in to her apartment, a small two bedroom place, on the 3rd floor. Lilly sighed. "I really need a roommate." She muttered to herself.

Lilly pulled her hair out of the bun and let it hang. She flicked on the TV, went into the kitchen and made Mac and Cheese. The microwave one minute packet helped. She went back in to her lounge room and flicked channels till she found something bearable. Suddenly a Hannah Montana special same on.

"Hannah Montana and Jake Ryan, The hottest Couple in Hollywood right now have got some pictures floating around of them and there 6 year old daughter, Cindy Ryan. These where snapped at a charity for the hungry kids in Africa. Marrying and having a baby at 18, everyone said Hannah Montana was the new Britney Spears, but Jake Ryan and Hannah have proved to Hollywood that this love can last. 6 year old Cindy should be starting school this year, but the parents refuse to tell anything. 'We want her life to be private,' said the child's 24 year old mother. Cindy was wearing a blue top with white shorts and her blonde hair pulled up in a pony tail. "She looks a lot like her mother," says 25 year old Jake with a laugh. Hannah Montana's new single "Please Be Mine" a duet with her husband, Jake is currently at the top of the U.S charts. So check it out!"

The news flash ended leaving Lilly to her thoughts.

Hannah Montana, the words flashed in Lilly's mind, suddenly she was 15 again. Hannah Montana, Miley Stewart, was her best friend. Before everything happened.

"Lilly!" said Miley. "You can not wear shorts to the dance."

"Fine," mumbled Lilly.

"Saturday, after my Hannah concert, we will go shopping!" said Miley firmly.

"Okay," laughed Lilly. She hugged Miley. Miley's house had come up.

"Bye Lilly, Love ya" said Miley walking into her house.

"Bye" called Lilly over her shoulder. "Love you Miley!"

This was the last time Lilly ever saw Miley.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye," Lilly said to herself. The tears she cried helped her mood.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Good Morning Class," said Lilly.

"Morning," 30 happy kids yelled back at her.

"Can I please have the forms returned?" Lilly walked to every desk collecting the forms.

"Now who wants to play a game?"

Lilly was answered with 30 happy children screaming at the top of there lungs.

Now this was what Lilly Lived for, Children.

xoxo

**Im sorry it was short, but next cahpter will be longer.**

**I was just trying to get the outline down before everything begins.**

**I hope you review!!**

**It would make my day!!**


	2. Parent Teacher Meeting

**Chapter 2.**

Next Chapter.

-DONT OWN HM.

****

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Miss Walker, Rhys talks about you all the time!" Laughed Mrs Musso.

Lilly laughed, "Rhys is gorgeous. So are you having any problems with him at the moment?"

Mr Musso shook his head. "No, he comes home telling us how Miss Walker was so good today."

Lilly looked at Rhys, who for such a young kid was blushing, he reminded her of something she had tried to forget.

"Am I in some sort of trouble?" Lilly had asked all those years ago.

"Yes Miss Truscott, We are part of the CIA." Said the guy, with the dark glasses, flashing his badge.

Lilly scoffed, "All that CIA stuff is real?"

"Yes it is, and your in grave danger." Said the man.

"Why?" Lilly asked stubbornly, "and where the hell are we going?"

"Young Lady, calm down, your on the victim side, we are not going to hurt you." Explain the man, not helping Lilly one bit.

"Where is my family? Where are my parents? Where's Luke?" said Lilly.

The officer hung his head.

"Your parents got involved with some men, at the university where they work, trying to find cures for cancer…."

Lilly face was in shock as the men explained the stuff that only happens in a really badly written spy novel or that bad movie her brother loves so much.

"The men stole the cure……."

Lilly was only hearing random sentences, she could concentrate.

"Your parents are missing. Presumed dead"

Tears sprung to Lilly's eyes as he continued the story.

"What's gonna happen to me?" asked Lilly.

"Well you're going to go in to witness………"

"No!" said Lilly.

"You have to your family is all missing! You could be next." Said the man.

"My parents where losers, they worked at a university, it was the type of occupation I told no one about, how can this happen to them? There not special enough." Lilly broke down crying.

Surprisedly, the man beside her put his arm around her.

"You parents did more than you know."

"Miss Walker?" asked Mr Musso, Bringing her back to present with a snap.

"Sorry. Rhys is just so good" Lilly giggled nervously.

"Well, thankyou Miss Walker, for the time," Said Mrs Musso.

"No Problem." Replied Lilly, with a smile.

As Mrs Musso left the next parents walked in.

"MRS WALKER!" yelled Hannah, excitedly. "This is my mum and dad."

Lilly looked up to see a girl with curly brown hair and Pretty brown eyes. At first she thought she looked exactly like Hannah. Then she thought of Miley. _What?_ Thought Lilly. That is not Miley. The woman was about her age, a very young mother, she looked really happy; her eyes where shining.

"Hi Miss Walker, I'm Miley Ryan, This is my husband, Chris Ryan."

Lilly went in to shock. He wasn't Chris, he was Jake Ryan. Miley had dated him when Lilly was friends with her. Jake was a cleb but right now he was wearing a brown wig. Oh and Hannah Ryan was Cindy Ryan. She wore a blond wig like her mother! It was all falling together.

"Hi," said Lilly finally. "It's nice to see you, finally."

A tear sprung into her eyes.

"Are you Okay Miss Walker?" asked Hannah worried. There was silence from Lilly's side of this discussion

"Lilly Truscott!" said Miley standing up from her seat!!!

**Ohhhhhhhh...**

**Review.**


	3. You Leave Me Speechless

**Chapter 3**

**2 CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY!!**

**You guys must be lucky.**

**Introducing, Joe Jonas and his brothers.**

**Also i do not own the song in this its called Speechless by the Veronicas. **

**LISTEN TO IT!!! Its so good.**

**oh and i dont own The Jonas Brothers, Sadly, or Hannah Montana.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Miley Stewart," said Lilly weakly.

"Lilly?" asked Jake. "You're Best Friend that left you?"

Miley's face changed from happiness to hurt.

"Miley! I can tell you what happened. But it's as big a secret as you being Hannah Montana" Said Lilly.

"You know about that?" said Little Hannah in shock.

"Yes, I do, Hannah, at 15 I was your mum's best friend, and we did everything together. Till that day, 9 years ago." Said Lilly, preparing to tell the full story.

"My parents went missing, I was told to go into witness protection, I refused to change my appearance or my first name, my last name was changed and everything about me, I lost my skateboard, my tom boy attitude, they stuck me in a boarding school and then i went on to collage, and I became a teacher." Lilly took a deep breath. "I never got to say good bye to you Miley," Lilly burst in to tears. Miley came around and put her arms around her.

"I forgive you, Lil, you're still my best friend," Said Miley.

"Say it again?" asked Lilly.

"You're still my best friend," said Miley.

"No, where you used my nickname," said Lilly.

"Lil," whispered Miley in Lilly's ears as they cried together.

Hannah rubbed her eyes.

"I'm really confused!" said Hannah.

"Same here, Han." Said Jake, with a laugh.

xoxoxoxox

After the very interesting parent-teacher meeting, Miley convinced Lilly to come back to there home.

"Are you sure this is okay?" asked Lilly from the backseat, for the hundredth time.

"Yes, its fine." Replied Jake again.

"Oh, yay we have so many visitors. The Jonas Brothers are saying with us too." Laughed Hannah, excitedly.

"Does this mean I dress up as Lola?" asked Lilly.

"No. The Jonas Brothers found out about me being Hannah Montana years ago. They are like little Hannah's uncles" Said Miley.

"I can't believe I'm gonna meet the Jonas Brothers" squealed Lilly, from the back seat.

"That was my ear" Laughed Miley. "Its like your still 15, Lilly!"

"Maybe I am!" laughed Lilly.

"We are here" Said Jake interrupting the giggles.

They drove up to the biggest mansion Lilly had ever seen.

"Beats my two bedroom apartment" mumbled Lilly.

For the next 5minutes of her life Lilly felt the most unconfutable she had ever been. They parked in the biggest garage she had ever seen. Jake got out opened Hannah's door and then wrapped his free arm around Miley. Lilly didn't belong with these people anymore. She was about to turn and run back to her apartment, when the most gorgeous guy in the world opened the door.

"Welcome Home" said Joe Jonas, with a smile.

Lilly's mouth dropped.

"You shouldn't be welcoming the owners home, your our guests" laughed Jake.

"This is my Best Friend, Lilly" said Miley.

"Hi" said Joe with a little wave.

Lilly closed her mouth and smiled. She couldn't do anything else.

Suddenly there was a huge crash in the house.

"Oh no" said Miley.

But while she was saying that the rest of the Jonas Boys appeared at the door.

Jake shook his head. "No more skateboarding down the hallways!"

**(A/N can you imagine 29 year old Kevin skateboarding in a hallway?)**

"Sorry, it was nick's idea" Said Kevin.

"Was Not!" said Nick.

"Yeah right" said Joe.

"So who is this?" asked Nick pointing at Lilly.

"This is my teacher" said Hannah. "Who was mum's best friend when she was 15."

"Cool" said Kevin, jumping back on the skateboard and skating off to somewhere. Joe fell in to step with Lilly.

"The Kitchen" whispered Joe in Lilly's ear.

"What?"

"Kevin will be off to the kitchen, he loves food as much as I do."

Lilly manage to smile at Joe. But she couldn't reply. For some reason she was speechless, and that was not a Lilly thing.

Miley grabbed Lilly from joe.

"Guess What? We are having a giant sleepover tonight" laughed Miley.

"What about Hannah?" asked Lilly worried.

"She will go to sleep fast and we can all act like 15 year olds again, I'm also suppose to be writing a song with the Jonas Brothers so we can all write it tonight" said Miley.

"Okay" agreed Lilly.

xoxoxoxoxox

Lilly made her way through the Lounge room to where Nick, Jake, Joe and Miley where in a circle mucking around of there guitars.

"What about this," Joe strummed some strings on his guitar.

"Feels like I have always known you  
And I swear I dreamt about you  
All those endless nights I was alone  
It's like I've spent forever searching  
Now I know that it was worth it**  
**With you it feels like I am finally home"

Joe stopped.

"Okay I'm stuck."

Miley looked lovingly over at Jake.

"Joe keep playing that melody, What about;

Falling head over heels  
Thought I knew how it feels  
But with you it's like the first day of my life"

"Then I'm stuck" laughed Miley.

Lilly looked around the circle at everyone's blank faces.

"Can I add a bit?" she asked.

"Go ahead." said Joe playing the melody.  
Lilly gulped.

"I can't sing, but I was just thinking it could go;

Cause you leave me speechless  
When you talk to me  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
Can't help but surrender"

Joe joined in, guessing the last words.

"My everything to you"

They ended looking each other in the eyes.

"That's all I have" whispered Lilly.

"It was beautiful!" said Joe, not looking away.

Lilly tore her eyes away and looked down blushing.

Miley suddenly felt a need to stop this awkward silence.

"Let's have a pillow fight" Laughed Miley.

After a very long pillow war, everyone was lying in a heap on the floor.

Miley turned to Lilly, It was now or never.

"Why did you never try to find me? If you can tell us your Lilly Truscott now, why not a few years ago? Lilly, I had to live through High School with out you! It was really hard! Why didn't you tell me you where okay? Are those people still after you? Is it safe you being here?"

Lilly took a deep breath it was confession time.

**Ouch, Things Start Getting Better and then they all hit her in the face again.**

**Is Lilly Falling For Joe?**

**Review.**


	4. Sleepover Trouble

**Chapter 4**

**short chapter leading up too something REALLY big...**

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Lilly gulped. Joe, Jake, Kevin and Jake suddenly becoming interested in the convocation moved closer to the pair.

"Miley, I'm sorry. I was scared. I was told if I told anyone I had a chance of dying! I have known where you live, what you where doing I even had your number, but I couldn't if something had happened to you I would never of forgiven myself. Miley, you are my sister. I'm telling you guys now that I am really Lilly Truscott now, because I'm stupid and shouldn't have, but Miley guessed. So I had too, but I guess I really just wanted too. I'm sorry, Miley. High School was the worst for me too. I was a nerd with a book and horrible glasses. And me being here is properly safer than me being by myself in a 2 bedroom apartment. It was 9 years ago those weird guys have got to of got over it. My Family has been missing for years there is no chance they are alive and I………………. I don't matter enough to those guys to kill" finished Lilly.

"You Matter to me, and Lilly it's a good thing your alive not a bad thing! I'm sorry I yelled I had to ask" Said Miley.

Lilly felt an arm around her, she looked up, expecting to see Miley but it was Joe. She freaked and shook his arm off.

"Sorry" said Joe.

Lilly blushed and turned to Kevin.

"Food?"

"For Sure" said Kevin.

They ran off to the kitchen, leaving Miley, Jake and Nick to grill some 'information' out of Joe.

"Joe, Do you like her?" asked Miley, not being one to get slowly to the point.

"No! We only just met."

"He likes her" laughed Nick

"What?" asked Joe, confused.

"You where defensive, that's a sign for sure" said Nick.

"Whatever" said Joe, brushing off any further questions.

Lilly and Kevin walked back in.

"What time is it?" asked Kevin.

"9pm" replied Jake looking at his watch.

"Oh No, I was suppose to pick Ashley up at 8:30!"

Nick sighed. "Well you better hurry up"

"Bye all, see ya Lilly."

"Bye" replied Lilly as he dumped all the food he had just got into her already full arms.

"Does he mean Ashley Tisdale?" mouthed Lilly to Miley.

"Yes" mouthed back Miley

"Cool" laughed Lilly.

Jake, Miley, Nick, Joe and Lilly Forgetting about all the Lilly drama they had gone through went back to mucking around.

"Great" said Miley, half way through everyone watching Camp Rock.

"What?" asked Lilly and Joe together.

"We didn't finish the song" said Miley

"Tomorrow" yawned Lilly.

xoxoxoxox

When Camp Rock had ended they watched a scary movie.

That Night everyone grabbed a sleeping bag and used up the couched and random places in the living room.

"Nick was so scared in that movie" laughed Joe.

Kevin walked in back from his date. Grabbed a sleeping bag and settled near Nick.

"Was he?" laughed Kevin.

"Yeah, screamed like a girl the whole way through" said Jake.

"Did Not!" replied Nick.

"GO TO SLEEP!" yelled Miley from underneath the pillow that had taken up residence on top of her face.

"Yes Mum" yelled Joe.

Lilly couldn't help but laugh, Joe was so funny.

xoxoxoxoxo

About an hour later Lilly felt someone rocking her back and forth.

"5 more minutes" mumbled Lilly

"It's Joe" whispered Joe, back.

Lilly Sat up "What?"

"Ever had an early morning walk?"

Lilly looked at her watch, 2am it read. She was about to tell Joe he was out of his mind, but changed her mind.

"Sure" said Lilly, with a cheeky grin.

"C'mon" said Joe, grabbing Lillys hand.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**sorry about the surprise ASHVIN. i couldn't help it.**

**Okay i need help who should nick be with?**

**Coz Miley is with jake and staying with him.**

**hmmmm...**

**REVIEW.**


	5. Beach with Joe

**I was grounded for like 3 weeks sorry for no update.**

**its short but i kinda fogot my story outline and had to re-write it.**

**hope you like it and review.**

**Chapter 5**

"Its Cold" said Lilly pulling her jumper around her the second they left Miley and Jake's house.

"Yeah it is" Replied Joe.

They walked along in silence.

Joe suddenly laughed.

"Race ya to the Beach." He said running off.

Lilly followed finding it considerably hard to run in the dark.

She felt someone grab her.

xoxoxoxoJBxoxoxoxo

Hannah Ryan sat in her bed talking to her imaginary friend, Belle.

"Belle, Miss Walker is the best teacher, I mean Miss Truscott, but I can't tell anyone but you Belle that that's her real name. I want her to marry Joe Jonas because his very sad after his last girlfriend took his dog." Hannah shook her head sadly. **[A/N um lets just say the girlfriend did more but Miley didn't want to scare Hannah right? **"And Belle I hope that daddy can stop drinking, it scares me…." Hannah started crying. Belle hugged her but it was no comfort, Belle wasn't real, Hannah needed a real friend. She couldn't tell mum, she couldn't tell anyone.

"I'm going to tell Miss Walker, belle, daddy needs to stop, maybe she can help him" Hannah said, as she cried herself to sleep.

xoxoxoxox

"Let Go Joe" Lilly screamed. Joe didn't listen as he picked her up and ran with her on his back to the sand. Joe put her down on the wet sand and planted himself next to her. Lilly laughed.

"You sure have a way with ladies" she giggled.

"Thanks" replied Joe with a cheeky grin "I always pick up ladies and run with them"

"Really?" snorted Lilly, then realising her snort turned pink.

Joe smiled down at her. "I like you Lilly, you have spunk. After all you have been through" Joe put his arm around her and Lilly considering he was a rock star, hot and JOE JONAS, put her hear on his shoulder.

"Joe, tell me about the Ryan's" asked Lilly.

"Hannah is my little niece I love her so much, Miley is the best mum and Jake, Jake has changed within the last year, I don't know whats up with him but he still loves Miley like she is his high school crush. It's cute. And I can't tell you much more because I don't know that much more" Joe laughed.

"Tell me about Joe and nick" said Lilly pressing for information.

"um, nick is your age and um single" he said, his heart sinking _Maybe she liked nick_ he though. "Um Kevin in love with Ashley tisdale and they are thinking of getting married and I…… I I'm not dating."

Lilly laughed to herself she didn't want to know about who was dating who but she then wondered why Joe was so sad.

"Whats up?" she said giving his a little shove.

"Nothing."

Joe and Lilly stayed on that beach talking like long lost friends, Joe didn't talk about Lilly's old life and Lilly didn't talk about Joe being single. It was one of the best nights of Lilly's life…

xoxoxoxoxJBxoxoxoxo

I watched them all night, they where just talking.

I couldn't hear what they where saying but just the way Joe was looking at the stupid blonde was annoying me. I spent an hour watching this blondes every move, she looked so familiar. Like someone I should know. But had forgotten. I took a sip of my bear. It helped my head clear. I knew who she was now. I couldn't believe I forget someone I had seen like a few minutes ago, this was Lilly Truscott and she was going to reunion my plan.

**Review. Please!**

…………………………………………


	6. Why?

I should go to jail for not updating

I should go to jail for not updating. Sorry.

But thanks to Woahhbabyyx246

For making me feel guilty enough to bother to update!

Okay well lets get going

DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!!

**Chapter 6**

Nick was waiting for them when they came back.

"Where did you guys go? I was about to call the police!" said his worried voice.

"Nick, don't stress man, we are fine. We just went for a walk." Said Joe.

"At 4 am" said a very sleepy Miley appearing in a night gown behind nick, holding Hannah's hand.

"What if the paparazzi had caught you?" said Kevin.

"Yeah Joe, you didn't think at all did you?" said Nick.

Lilly just stood there for some reason tears coming in to her eyes.

"Guys stop, Joe and I just needed to talk." Said Lilly.

"Really?" said Miley with a smile that said 'they so where not just talking.'

"Miley!" said Lilly; she could remember Miley's faces even after being a part for so long! "No! We didn't"

"I believe you!" said Miley in a total 'I don't believe you voice'

"Can we please go back to bed?" asked Kevin.

Agreeing everyone walked into the living room.

That was the worst decision of there lives.

xoxoxoxox

Lilly faced the mirror not letting the tears that had sprung in her eyes fall.

"Why?" she asked the mirror, but the mirror had no reply.

Lilly tied a black ribbon in her hair, and ran her hands down her black dress.

She walked out of her room past the kitchen, where Kevin sat at the table with his head in his hands.

Ashley sat across from his, wisely saying nothing.

Lilly continued walking and passed Hannah's room where Nick sat holding Hannah, as she cried.

What she saw, no child should see.

Lilly continued the walk. Joe came out of Miley's room, the room she was about to enter.

Joe locked eyes with Lilly. Before she could say anything her face was buried in his shirt. And she was crying, really crying.

"Why, why?" she asked Joe, his answer was a cry, he was aloud to cry. This should never have happened.

"It's all my entire fault" Lilly cried.

"No" said his voice soft and unlike Joe. "He was asking for it. You being here changed nothing."

"Joe, I'm scared." Said Lilly.

"You shouldn't be" he smiled through his tears, "I'm here."

Lilly was speechless as he gently kissed her lips.

"Go in there, she need you"

Lilly nodded unable to say anymore.

Lilly took a deep breath and opened the door.

Joe watched her go in.

Then the door shut.

xoxoxoxox

"I …. WANT……MY…….MUM" screamed Hannah.

Joe and nick where trying to comfort Hannah.

"Hannah this is a hard time for her, its hard on her! She can't come" said Joe.

"I want to feel happy" said Hannah.

"You will" said Nick "the pain will go, one day" but even then nick knew he was lying. His arms wrapped around her.

"Hannah, you have your family and friends, we will never let you go." Said Nick softly, letting a tear fall.

xoxoxoxox

Miley sat in between Nick and Lilly. Hannah sat in between Lilly and Joe. And Kevin and Ashley sat next to Nick. That's how the seating was. That's who comforted as Jake Ryan came down the isle in a coffin. It wasn't a dream. Jake Ryan. Big celebrity, was dead. He had been murdered. Jake's coffin passed that row of people. Miley's broken and beaten voice whispered loud enough for only the people in that row to hear, she said; we never even finished the song.

Lilly turned to Miley

"We will, I promise" said Lilly

The two cried together.

xoxoxoxox

I watched the coffin go down. A smile on my face. My plan was going a bit crazy but, I had to finish what I started. And then maybe I would finally get what I deserved. I watched that Lilly girl, she had nearly wrecked my plans by coming. She would pay. She was next.

**Wow my hands typed that.**

**It wasn't my idea it just happened.**

**Hope you like it! **

**i'll update soon if i get reviews!**


	7. Moving On, or Just Starting?

**I AM FINALLY UPDATING!!**

**IM SORRY**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT SOON!!**

**i own nothing :p**

**xoxox**

Lilly woke up, in Miley's bed. She looked over at Miley, remembering last night when Miley had said she needed a friend.

It was going to be hard on Miley, and Lilly was doing everything to make it seem like it was going to be okay.

Lilly woke up Miley and the walked downstairs where Joe was cooking up a storm.

Pancakes, 7 types of cereal and porridge sat in front of Lilly.

She smiled up at him

"This means a lot Joe, you know that!"

Joe just smiled and continued cooking, everyone was too tired to talk, but they had to get on with our lives.

The investigation into Jake Ryan's Murder was still in progress and Lilly had to continue teaching, the Jonas brothers had to go back on tour, Jackson was going to move back in with Miley and take care of Miley; and Oliver had offered to do anything to help.

Although Miley didn't know it, as she came down and ate breakfast, she really did have a whole family behind her.

**Xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxox**

**Three Months Later**

**(a/n Sorry about the time jump but in my story, the police investigators are considerably slow, like my updating )**

Lilly drove her car into Miley's drive way, surprised to see Joe's car was already there. Miley was having dinner to say thankyou for helping in her time of need, she also said something about a new lead in investigation, something something, she had been crying, it was hard to tell.

Grabbing her pink bag and jumping out she walked up to the door and after knocking once Joe opened it.

"Hey beautiful," said Joe, her 3 month boyfriend, yep somehow the pain had brought them closer.

"Hello good-looking" Lilly replied, giving him a peck.

"Where is Miley?" Lilly asked kicking off her shoes and shoving her bag on the floor.

"In the kitchen cooking, with nick, Kevin and Ashley are the lounge room and Oliver and Jackson are upstairs."

"Thanks for the update" laughed Lilly. "But, where is Hannah?"

"Right here" came Hannah's voice, then she felt Hannah hugging her legs.

"Hey sweetie, are you feeling okay?"

"Yes and guess what?"

"What?" Lilly replied looking at her favourite pupil.

"Joe is playing barbies with me!"

"Is he now?" Lilly laughed as Joe pretended to be shocked Lilly had found out.

"Dinner is ready" called Miley smiling.

Lilly smiled, to see her best friend happy again, although she would still cry herself to sleep, she needed to sometimes be happy.

"Lilly" screamed Oliver and Jackson at the same time.

Lilly turned around to receive a group hug from the two guys that she was finally get to know again.

The dinner was awesome and everyone ate everything on there plate.

Afterwards Jackson suggested they all go to the beach for an after-dark swim.

Everyone readily agreed.

**Xoxox**

_I'm on the beach again watching them even Miley looks like she's having fun, haven't I taken enough away from her?_

_After what she has done to me?_

_After all I was close to Miley, very close, family close, and then she ditched me, sure sure she called me and invited me to the funeral and now I'm back in the in the group of friends but she still let her huband; and fame go to her head. thats why i taught her a lesson._

_Lilly is the reason this all started and she will finally pay, for what her family and miley did. her dying will mean the truscott family gone forver and finally, mileys happiness gone._

_I walk up slowly I can feel my heart beating in my cheast. I watch Lilly in her bathing suit running around in the waves, I walk up behind her, Joe is looking the other way, just like we planed. Its my time to act! I take out the syringe I was hiding in my shorts, it's full of a poison that will kill her straight away. i say slowly. "Lilly its time for you to pay"_

_**Xoxox**_

"Pay for what?" Lilly said as she spun around to get a look at Jackson Stewart, one of the people she loved and trusted the most.

"For everything you have done" he stabs it into her neck and she falls into the water.

"Hey Everone" Jackson calls. "I'm gonna take Lilly home, she says she needs the toilet."

"Sure" says Joe, waving as he takes her away, no one notices his dragging her away. No one, no one at all.

**Xxoxox**

It's late when everyone gets back to the house.

"I'm so tired" decides Joe.

"Lilly and Jackson never returned" said Oliver looking worried, "don't you find that funny?"

"I'm sure it's nothing" said Joe.

As Kevin went to get food and everyone gathered to discuss where they could be, no one noticed Joe Jonas and Ashley Tisdale sneak away.

**OMJ**

**Yup you read right!!**

**sorry its so short**

**next chapter will be out soon;**

**if i get my old fans review!!**

**:p**


	8. Guns and Roses

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING!**

**NOT LILLY, NOT JACKSON, NOT JOE, NOT ASHLEY**

**this is dedicated to all my faithful readers!**

* * *

Lilly awoke to the sound of bickering voices.

"Jackson, how could you of not put in enough poison to kill her?"

"I should of just done is myself" said another.

Lilly forced her eyes open and saw a most shocking sight.

"Joe Jonas" said Lilly's voice, it came out crustily and tired, not strong and brave like she had hoped for.

"Lilly" said Joe; his mouth dropping, "I'm sorry. I'm just so sorry"

Ashley was fixing the rope that had Lilly tied to a chair, making it tighter, so it dug into Lilly's ribs.

"How? Why? Did you do all this?" said Lilly.

Joe shook his head and went to speak but Jackson pushed him out the way "Joe sit down, you got too involved in 'making Lilly like you' than originally planned!"

Joe obediently sat down and Jackson finally looked at Lilly.

"Well we are about to kill you, so we should tell you the whole story now. Where should I start? How about 10 years ago? That day you left Miley's house, promising to go shopping. Well about 2 hours before then…" he paused as Lilly gulped and her eyes watered.

"I decided to get my revenge."

Ashley faced Lilly giving her an evil smile.

"Can you hurry up, I want to kill her"

"Well, I better leave out the details then" he laughed pulling out a knife that he started playing with.

I'm part of a group of people that steal things, like the cure for cancer, and we sell them for big money! "

"Get to the point" said Ashley.

"Well when I was 16 I kinda had a crush on you, so I used to listen to you and Miley's sleepovers, then I had the plan to tell the 'group', and well that's when everything happened. I've been with that group 10 years now, and we were not expecting you back! But then you did. Joe was born into the organization, his uncle runs it, but they only got Joe, coz face it, Nick and Kevin have no muscles, anyways Joe was sent to kill Jake, but then you showed up.

Lilly interrupted, "Jake? Why kill him?"

Jackson laughed "that stupid idiot heard something when he was drunk one night, we had to kill him."

Lilly frowned, what kinda monsters had these people become?

"So back to the story, I had to kill Jake coz Joe thought it was a better idea to get to know you. Ashley was watching the whole time."

"Why is Ashley in on this?" asked Lilly.

Ashley laughed and sat on Joe's lap. "Well when Joe and I dated, I found out, and I joined the group, we have been dating ever since."

Lilly looked shocked.

"What about Kevin?"

"Oh his just a cover" said Ashley starting to kiss Joe.

Joe looks awkwardly at Emily in between kisses.

"Guys, can we finish the story?"

Ashley stoped kissing Joe.

"Fine"

"So anyways, in the end I killed your family and got money. We killed Jake coz he found out too much and I am killing you because I personally don't like you, Ashley is killing you coz she didn't like how you were with her boyfriend and Joe is killing you coz its his job, also I get paid a lot for this" Jackson smiled.

Lilly gulped. "Why didn't you just kill me when I was 15, I've lost everything I've ever cared about"

Jackson walked towards her with the knife.

"Do it" hissed Lilly with as much confidence as she could muster, she closed her eyes"

"Actually don't do it" said Joes voice.

Lilly's eyes flew open to see Joe holding a gun at Jackson's head.

Lilly didn't need to think, she knew Ashley would shoot Joe, if she didn't act. Thinking fast, she kicked Jackson were it hurt and Joe quickly cut her rope. She stood up, kicking Jackson, who was lying on the ground in pain.

Ashley screamed and grabbed a knife out of her back pocket.

"Um ash, you've brought a knife to a gun fight" said Joe holding the gun at Ashley's head.

"Why Joe? You love me"

"no, I never did" he said walking towards Ashley " I like Lilly, I never wanted to kill anyone, just if I stood up for myself people would kill me, but I've met this girl, and she's changed everything, made me a better person and I'm not about to see her die. Ashley I don't want to shoot you but I want you to put the knife down."

Ashley put the knife on the ground, crying.

Joe and Lilly ran over with the rope they had tied Lilly in and they tied Ashley to the chair.

"Let's go" said Joe grabbing Lilly's hand.

As they started to go toward the door, they heard a gun load; they turned around to see Jackson holding a gun.

"Jackson, don't!" yelled Lilly.

Suddenly a million bullets went off and Jackson fell to the floor.

Lilly and Joe looked around to see were there hero had come from. "Long times no see" said a boy with shaggy long blonde hair. Twirling the gun that had just saved there lives.

"Who are you?" asked Lilly.

"Surely you can remember your own brother?" he said with a smirk on his face!

"Luke?" said Lilly shocked.

"Well I've been following you for 10 years and you don't even remember me"

"Following?"

"I had to protect my little sis" he said pulling her into a hug and kissing her forehead. "I've missed you"

Lilly smiled "but why couldn't you tell me?"

"And get as both killed? no way. But, now we really need to get out of hear!" said Luke worried.

"Cant we stay, kick back, enjoy the view?" said Joe, joking.

"Hear that beeping?" said Luke with a fake smile.

Joe listened hard.

"Yes"

"Well when that beeping stops" his smile faded and he yelled "its gonna blow as to smithereens"

"Lets go" said Lilly grabbing both of there hands. They stared to leave.

"Wait" said Lilly running back into the room.

"Where is she going now?" said Luke annoyed

Lilly re-appeared with Ashley all tied up so only her legs were free.

"Are you serious? We are not saving her" said Luke.

"Yes we are, now do we want to stay and talk or run?" said Lilly.

The beeping stopped.

"RRRRRUUUUUNNNNN" screamed Joe, running like crazy, with everyone else not far behind. Just as they made it out the door, the whole place blew up. The force of it sent them flying threw the air, so they landed on the front lawn.

"Ouch, my head" said Luke.

"Ouch, my arm" said Ashley.

"Ouch, my stomach" said Joe.

"Arr, sorry about that" said Lilly climbing off Joe, who had made a beautiful landing pillow for her.

They all stood up, some taking there time because there hands were tied behind there back, and they hugged and kissed and cried.

"I love you Lilly" said Joe picking her up.

"I kinda guessed that much when you saved my life" she said kissing him.

"Yuck" commented Luke shining his gun.

About five minutes later the police arrived and wanted full stories.

They arrested Ashley and took everyone downtown to the police station.

In the police car Lilly freaked. She wouldn't get her happily ever after now. Joe would go to prison, maybe even Luke and she would have to go into witness protection again.

It wasn't the end, yet.

**wow that was pretty action filled.**

**i think lilly could so be in an action movie.**

**check out my youtube for a jemily video. **

**if you need a jemily dose. **

**youtube link is on pofile.**

**anyways, tell me what you think about the story.**

**there may only be one more chapter left... **


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

Don't own nothing.

Sorry to jump to the epilogue but only two people read this story and its kinda over anyways I don't wanna drag it on..

**4 Years Later**

The court case found Ashley Tisdale and the late Jackson Stewart guilty of murder. Joe Jonas was cleared of all charges when he exposed everyone in the group.

Everyone in the group was caught, so there was no need for witness protection.

The Jonas Brothers continued being close friends of Miley, Hannah and Lilly.

A bit too close you may think because Nick is currently engaged to Miley.

Lilly's Brother went on to become a qualified police detective and visits his sister regularly. His police partner is the very stylish Oliver Oken.

Kevin went on to marry a beautiful young woman called, Mitchie Torres, who walked into there lives shortly after Lilly and Joes escape. They have a baby boy, called, Stephan.

Joe Jonas recently proposed to his long term girlfriend Lilly Truscott, who is still teaching as a tutor for Hannah because Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana is touring with The Jonas brothers. And as for Hannah, who is now 8 she is quite happy with her very extended family.

And Lilly, she couldn't be happier; she is marrying the man of her dreams and finally has a family again.

* * *

the end

hope you liked it :p


End file.
